The Genetic Technologies Core evolved from the Viral Core that began with funding from an ARRA supplement grant in 2009 and was incorporated into the COBRE in 2011. It was initially conceived as a central service facility for the preparation, purification and titering of recombinant lentlviruses, adenoviruses and adeno-associated viruses for the use of investigators associated with the Center for Molecuair Medicine and for other investigators interested in the use of recombinant viruses as a delivery tool for nucleic acids. Over the past four years, the Core has steadily grown in the number of individual viral preparations that it produced and the number of investigators it served. There has evolved an interest from users for services in addition to those associated with viral production and the Core has adapted by increasing the scope of services provided, necessitating the change to its new designation as the Genetic Technologies Core. At present, the Genetic Technologies Core provides a broad range of services related to the manipulation and analysis of recombinant DNAs, especially for those laboratories with clinical/translational interests that are not equipped for recombinant DNA work. Evolution of the Core continues as it adds capacity in genomic manipulation through the development and use of recombineering, TALEN and piggybac technologies. These technologies will be especially valuable for the creation of cellular and animal models of human diseases that can be exploited by members of the Center for Molecular Medicine. In addition to its scientific development, the Core is also expanding its outreach programs by interfacing with the expanding Masters of Medical Science program (currently over 30 students) to provide hands-on and didactic instruction in recombinant DNA technologies, including viral production and assay, mammalian genomic manipulation, tissue culture techniques and federal regulatory and safety requirements for up to three students each semester. A parallel, didactic-only class is being developed for PhD graduate students. These courses will serve as additional revenue sources to sustain this core beyond COBRE funding.